


Demon

by lovelyfluffy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfluffy/pseuds/lovelyfluffy
Summary: Inspired by Phil's liveshow yesterday, when someone asked him to use a Ouija board on DanAndPhilGAMES.Dan and Phil accidentally channel a demon on a Ouija board with an unexpected result.





	

That Sunday felt lazy and slow, with Dan and Phil sleeping in and meeting in the lounge to watch some tv together before Phil's liveshow. Phil made them both breakfast and lunch, and even dared to sit closer to Dan than usual while they discussed the new season of Haikyuu. When it was time to do the liveshow, Dan said he would wait in his bedroom and they could meet back in the lounge after to hang out, so Phil made his way to his laptop and did the liveshow feeling refreshed and happy. When it was over, he waited for Dan on the couch with his 3DS, playing Yoshi's Island. He couldn't help but feel a little warm inside when he saw that Dan made them both tea, which Dan knew Phil liked.  


"So, how was the liveshow?" asked Dan as he plopped down on the couch next to Phil, opening his laptop to Tumblr. "Any interesting questions?"  


"Hmm," said Phil. He snapped shut his 3DS. "People want Undertale. People want Dil." Phil glanced at Dan, who looked completely relaxed in his camo pajama shirt. It was one of the cutest things he wore (not that Phil would ever mention that to Dan, of course). "Something about pastel edits IRL. Not sure about that."  


"I've seen some of those on Tumblr. They're pretty good." Dan picked up a mug of tea from the coffee table and handed the second one to Phil. "Any good spooky week suggestions? I'm thinking we should do the Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location thing."  


"Yeah, a couple people mentioned that one. Someone said we should do a ouija board. I nixed that idea of course." Phil picked his feet up onto the couch, admiring his socks of the day. Today they were foxes and stars. It felt silly to pride himself on the originality of his socks, but he enjoyed wearing interesting ones anyway.  


"Why did you nix it?" asked Dan. He furrowed his brow. "We have a oujia board. We've just never used it. That could be a kind of funny video."  


Phil looked up from his socks. "What? I mean, for one thing, oujia boards are actually kind of scary. What if we summon the devil or something?"  


Dan smirked. "Are you scared of ouija boards?" He let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, but that is so funny."  


"Hey!" Phil huffed. "You never know! I don't want to connect with the undead. I'm perfectly happy sticking to regular video games. Oujia boards aren't even games in the first place." He took a big sip of tea. "If you want to get killed by a demon from the 18th century or something, go ahead. You can make it a collab with someone else."  


"I like seeing you all riled up," said Dan. He wasn't laughing anymore, though. He was staring at Phil and biting his bottom lip. Phil felt himself growing hard in his jeans, but pretended he didn't see that look. He wasn't going to trick himself into thinking that Dan was interested when he was fairly sure that wasn't the case. Clearly this had to be some kind of joke.  


"Anyway," said Phil, trying to change the subject. Dan set down his tea and pouted, but Phil ignored that as well. He didn't like playing games with their lack of relationship, when that was what Phil truly wanted. "Oujia boards are offensive. To... someone. I'm not sure who, but they are offensive. And my mum would never forgive me for making a video about that. She's very superstitious."  


"Aww, you're no fun," said Dan, still pouting and trying to make eye contact with Phil. He had a few cute looks that Phil could not resist, and Dan used them whenever he could to get what he wanted.  


"Sorry, but I'm not going to make a video about that." That had to be the end of it, right? He peeked out at Dan in the corner of his eye and Dan was no longer pouting. He was scrolling through his feed on Tumblr and luckily for Phil, had moved on.  


The rest of the evening was spent watching anime and playing video games together. At one point they decided they hadn't played Mario Kart together in a while, so they played a few races.  


"Stop getting me with the blue shell, you dingus!" yelled Dan as he playfully punched Phil in the arm.  


Phil grinned proudly and with one hand still on the controller, he used his other to fix his fringe. "I can't help it that I'm better than you at Mario Kart."  


Dan paused the game. "Excuse me?"  


"I'm better than you at Mario Kart. Sorry not sorry." Phil laughed and put his feet up on the coffee table, stretching his arms out as if he was tired.  


"We'll see about that," said Dan. "I'm going to beat you at your own game. All or nothing, as you always say."  


"Fine," said Phil. This was his chance to get Dan back for all of their games of rock, paper, scissors lately. "If I win this round, you have to do the dishes for the next three weeks. AND I'm the ultimate Mario Kart champion."  


"Okay," said Dan, thinking of what to bet in response. Phil knew there was a good idea racing through Dan's head though, because Dan suddenly looked quite pleased with himself. "If I win..." Dan leaned forward and Phil gulped. "You have to use the ouija board with me. We won't make a video, but you have to ask it questions with me. In the dark. With candles lit." He leaned back again and slumped into the couch. "Unless of course... you forfeit. Then I'll just crown myself the ultimate Mario Kart champion right now."  


Phil would have turned this bet down, but he was confident that he would win this round and he was really quite tired of doing the dishes.  


"You're on."  


The race started well for Phil, with his car in 2nd place and Dan in 6th. As Dan advanced to fourth, Phil still wasn't worried. However, when Phil hit a banana and Dan advanced to first place while Phil fell into fifth, he finally started to panick.  


"Everything okay, Phil?" mocked Dan as he sped around each corner of the final lap. "Getting worried about our bet?"  


Phil didn't talk, but instead concentrated as hard as he could on getting to the lead of the race. He finally made it to first and felt victory rushing over him as he neared the end of the race.  


"Ah, that's better," he said. "I can't wait to be done doing the dishes."  


Dan started to pout, but that was when Peach, in 6th place, sent out a blue shell. Phil turned pale white as his car spun out and Dan rushed past him.  


Dan slammed his controller down on the coffee table and cheered. "I did it! I bloody did it!" He put a hand on Phil's knee in fake sympathy. "You tried your best."  


"You've got to be kidding." Phil curled up into a ball and put his head in his hands.  


"And a blue shell, too," said Dan. "That's the best kind of karma there is."  


"I absolutely hate you," said Phil through his hands. He was already shaking a little, nervous about what Dan had won.  


"Okay!" Dan rubbed his hands together in preperation. "Time to set up the candles and turn out the lights!"  


"What? Right now?" asked Phil. He wished he had time to prepare. He didn't like appearing scared in front of Dan, let alone caught off guard.  


"Yes, right now." Dan turned off the tv and got the ouija board from the cupboard while Phil continued to sit on the couch, hoping this was all a bad dream. "If we don't do it right now, we're going to forget about it."  


"That's what I was hoping," muttered Phil under his breath.  


Dan searched the house for the appropriate candles, eventually settling on some white ones from Phil's Christmas advent calendar last year. He set them in a square at the corners of the ouija board on the coffee table and went to turn off the lights.  


"Okay," said Dan. "What do we do now?"  


"I don't bloody know!" said Phil. "You're the one who wanted to do this anyway. You figure it out!"  


"Fine, fine, alright," said Dan. "I think we just ask a question and then we both put our hands on the oujia piece thing. What should we ask?"  


"I don't know. I'm hoping it doesn't answer, anyway. So ask whatever you want." Phil kneeled slowly to the ground in front of the ouija board across the table from Dan.  


A breeze gently wafted through the room, but all of their windows were closed. A chill started to run up Phil's spine.  


"Uh, Dan. I think maybe we should stop."  


Dan grinned and put a hand on Phil's, making him blush. "It's going to be okay. Here, put your hands on it over mine. Let's ask it if we will ever move out of this apartment into a bigger one."  


"Alright." Phil was still weary, but he liked being able to touch Dan's hands.  


"Um. Oh great spirits, or whatever! Will we ever move out of this apartment into a bigger apartment?"  


Phil felt the game piece vibrate under his fingers.  


"Quit it, Dan! That's not funny!"  


"Me quit it? You quit it! You're the one that's moving it!"  


They both whipped their hands away from the game piece as it traced the path to several letters.  


"What the hell, Dan! Stop!"  


"I told you! It's not me. What is it spelling?"  


"It says... G... E... T.... Get."  


"Get what?" asked Dan. He moved slightly around the table to be closer to Phil as Phil's heart beat faster and faster.  


"A... H....O....U......S......E. Ahouse? What's ahouse?" said Phil, blinking his eyes shut.  


"It said a house you idiot!" Dan laughed, despite the circumstances. "Jesus Christ. Did we channel one of our subscribers or something? Next it's going to tell us to get a dog."  


The game piece zipped suddenly across the table, stopping on 'yes'.  


Phil's eyes widened. "I'm done with this. I'm blowing out the candles." As Phil leaned down to blow them out, the candles grew brighter and taller and Phil's legs felt glued to the ground. The vibrations of the game piece grew louder in their empty apartment. "Dan, what's going on? I'm scared!"  


"I don't know!" shouted Dan. "I'm sorry I suggested this! This is all my fault!" He tried to stand, but was pushed back to the ground as well. "Oh god. It's spelling something else. G.....E.....T...."  


"What do we need to get now?" asked Phil. "I thought we were supposed to ask the ouija board questions. Not the other way around. "M.....A.....R.....R... Well, I see where this is going."  
"I....E.....D," finished Dan. "Married." He looked away from the board at the ground, then back up at Phil, who was still pale white with shock. "Who are you?" he yelled at the faceless spirit in the game piece.  


Phil's eyes watched the game piece carefully as it continued to spell. "D...E.....M....O....N," read Phil. "It's a demon? I told you we were messing with something we shouldn't be messing with! What now? T....E....L...L.... D....A....N." Adrenaline rushed through his body. Nope.  


"Tell me what?" asked Dan, but the ouija board had stopped moving entirely. Still, they weren't able to get up from where they were sitting at the coffee table. "Tell me what?'  


Phil didn't say anything, but Dan had grown accustomed to reading his face, and knew that Phil was aware of what the ouija board meant. "What is it?" he demanded. "Tell me or I don't think the demon is going to let us go."  


"No," said Phil. "I don't - I don't think I can."  


"Phil! Are we going to sit at the coffee table for the rest of our lives? Something tells me that will start to cause problems very fast."  


"I can't tell you."  


"Please tell me," said Dan, looking a little hurt. "I thought we told each other everything. I tell you everything anyway. I didn't know you were hiding something."  


Phil swallowed. "It's not like that!" He hated this stupid ouija board. He wished he hadn't done a live show today and they'd just watched anime like a normal day and they could have lived out their lives and Dan could have found a nice girlfriend or boyfriend and he could have pretended that everything was okay and moved on. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Dan.  


"What's it like?" Dan looked completely defeated at this point. He didn't seem angry or betrayed, but simply sad and maybe even a little disappointed.  


Phil tried to stand up again, but the game piece wouldn't let him. He slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. "Fine! Fine! You want to know what it is? I... love you!"  


"What?" asked Dan. It was Dan's turn to be shocked.  


"I love you and your stupid face with your stupid dimples and I love the way you make me feel and pretty much everything you do. Happy now? Happy, stupid ouija board? I've completely ruined our friendship and now you probably want to move out and have your own life somewhere else without me." Phil wiped a tear from his eye and felt that he was finally able to stand, so he blew out all the candles, turned on the lights, and started to rush to his bedroom when Dan grabbed his arm.  


"Stop, Phil." There was concern in Dan's eyes, and a look that Phil couldn't quite read.  


"It's fine, Dan. You don't have to comfort me. I'm just going to go. I'll be out in the morning if you'd like."  


"You idiot," said Dan, smacking Phil's arm lightly.  


Phil winced. He had a feeling Dan would react badly to finding out that he loved him, but he never pictured the situation including any actually insults.  


Dan pulled Phil into a hug and wrapped his arms fully around Phil's waist, squeezing him hard. "I've wanted to tell you how I feel for so long," said Dan, pulling away to look up at Phil's face. "I've just been waiting for you to make the first move. I love you too."  


Phil had never felt this warm before. His body temperature had to have reached 500 degrees, but he didn't mind at all. He leaned forward and kissed Dan, closing his eyes, and Dan gave a small moan in response.  


"Dan?"  


"Yes, Phil?"  


"I think I'm still scared of ouija boards though."  


Dan laughed. "Yeah, maybe we should avoid those in the future... Although a dog would be nice," he joked.  


"You know we aren't allowed one in our apartment," said Phil, smiling and still basking in the moment of truly holding Dan in his arms for the first time.  


"Who says we have to stay here forever?" said Dan with a wink. "Maybe we really should get a house."  


"One step at a time," said Phil as he pulled Dan back to him and ruffled his hand through Dan's hair.  


"One step at a time," replied Dan.


End file.
